


Ever Ever After

by iambuckyrogers



Series: Enchanted [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: You’ve been avoiding Tony since the party, what will happen when you are forced to work together?





	Ever Ever After

**Author's Note:**

>  Sequel to So Close so if you haven’t read that please read it first. Title from the song Ever Ever After off of the Enchanted soundtrack. I didn’t mean for it to be quite so long but I got a bit carried away. Feedback is always appreciated :)

The harsh summer sun streamed through your window, falling onto your sprawled body. Groaning, you rolled onto your back and rubbed your eyes. You’d fallen asleep on top of the covers, still in your dress and makeup from the night before. You took a deep breath, trying to shake the memories that came flooding back. The team should be in the gym so you could probably sneak into the kitchen, you hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday so food was probably a good idea.  
After scavenging some snacks, you spent the day wrapped up like a burrito, watching romcoms like they were going out of fashion. You had been interrupted by Friday, checking to see that you were ok, having noted your absence from training. You told the A.I that you were sick and that seemed to work. Apart from that, you had a relatively relaxing day. As the credits for 27 Dresses began to roll, there was a soft knock at your door.  
“Y/N/N, it’s Nat and Wanda, can we come in?”  
“Yeah, just a second,” you called back, shoving empty food wrappers under the bed haphazardly. You splashed some water on your face and settled into your pillows. “It should be open.”  
Your 2 best friends entered your room, Nat settled on the end of your bed and Wanda crouched on the floor by your side, taking your hand gently in her own and rubbing small circles with her thumb.  
“(Y/N),” she spoke softly, “what’s going on?” Letting out a tired sigh you squeezed her hand.  
“I’m just feeling a bit under the weather, must have bee-“ Nat cut you off with an exasperated sigh.  
“Don’t bullshit with us (Y/N), we know something happened last night with you and Tony. We saw you two take off. He came back 20 minutes later and called off the party and he hasn’t been seen since.” Nat’s face softened when she saw your glassy eyes and pulled you snuggly into her lap as Wanda gently wiped a stray tear that fell down your cheek. You let out a shaky breath and the dam behind your eyes broke, tears streaming like waterfalls. You stayed like that, enveloped in the warmth and love of your friends until you finally ran out of tears to cry.  
“We’re here for you (Y/N/N),” Nat said, kissing the top of your head once your breathing calmed down.  
“So what now?” Wanda asked, “You have to face him eventually.”  
“Eventually, but not today!” you whined, burying your head into Nat’s neck. Wanda laughed softly, rubbing your back.  
“I never said today, silly. Maybe we could talk to Fury, convince him that you need some time off?”  
“You’d do that? For me?”  
“Of course! You’d do the same for us,” Nat answered, pulling away from you and getting off the bed. Wanda kissed you on the cheek and joined Nat at the door.  
“We’ll go ask Fury now and we’ll come back with some real food,” Nat nodded towards the lolly wrappers on the floor.  
“Thank you,” you laughed, waving goodbye as they shut the door behind them.  
Fury actually agreed to let you have time off and most of it was spent in your room, binge-watching TV shows on Netflix. The girls would bring you food when they could, or message you when it was safe for you to get your own. You’d train at night when you were sure that everyone was asleep. Tony still hadn’t been seen but Happy let them know that he was in his lab, working on something of vital importance and did not want to be disturbed. It had been a week since the party and you thought that you’d be perfectly content with living like this for the rest of your life.  
“Excuse me, Ms (Y/L/N),” Friday interrupted.  
“Yeah Friday, what’s up?” you paused the episode of The Office that you were watching.  
“Director Fury wishes to see you in the conference room in 10 minutes, he says that playtime’s over and he needs you on a mission that leaves tonight.” You swore under your breath, you knew that this had to end eventually but you had hoped for a little longer.  
“Tell Fury that I’ll be there, thanks Friday.” You send a frantic text to Nat.

You: Naaaaaat  
Nat: Yeah what's up  
You: I've been put on a mission help!!  
Nat: It's ok, from what I've heard Tony is still locked away in his lab

You let your body relax, relief flooding through you, safe for another day.  
The time for the meeting rolled around quickly. Just as Nat promised, Steve and Bucky were to accompany you to check out a suspected arms base on the outskirts of the US/Mexico border.  
“Wheels up at eighteen hundred. Make sure-” Fury was cut short by Bucky’s metal arm whirring angrily, the screech of metal on metal filling the room.  
“Barnes,” Fury growled, Bucky bowed his head in apology, “As I was saying, wheels up at eighteen hundred, wear full combat gear and please, look after yourselves.” He turned on his heel and left.  
“Come on Buck, let’s see if we can lure Tony from his cave,” Steve helped his friend up from the chair, arm still vibrating unnaturally. “Glad to see you’re feeling better” Steve winked over his shoulder as he left.  
You checked the straps on your boots for what felt like the thousandth time, your leg bouncing up and down as you waited on the quinjet. The doors to the compound banged opened and Steve came striding out, followed by… Oh shit.  
“Last minute change,” Steve informed you, “Buck’s arm malfunctioned and Tony didn’t have time to fix it.”  
“So lucky me, I get to be his replacement,” Tony said dryly, making his way to the cockpit.  
Steve sat across from you, his eyebrows knitting together as he studied your face.  
“You alright?” he whispered. You simply shrugged in response, not trusting your voice.  
“Let’s get this show on the road,” Tony announced, the engines roaring to life.  
The quinjet landed a few kilometres from the base.  
“Remember,” Steve glared at Tony, “no engaging in unnecessary combat, understood?” You nodded, slipping your guns into their holsters and checking your belt was secure.  
“Oh Capsical, you make life so boring for me,” Tony sighed, his helmet flipping closed before flying out of the quinjet, you and Steve took off after him on foot. The base looked to be no more than a small dingy shack, surrounded by a rotting wooden fence, there were no lights on, no sign of movement, no visible weapons or defence systems, it certainly didn’t look as menacing as Fury made it out to be.  
“What’s the verdict, Stark?” Steve asked, crouching behind some shrubbery. You followed suit, ducking behind a tree to the left of him. Tony was sat above you, legs dangling casually as he surveyed the area in front of him.  
“I’ve done a scan of the building.” Tony began, before stopping and tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.  
“And?” Steve pressed.  
“We’re in a spot of trouble,” Tony barely finished his sentence when the door to the shack burst open and 20 or so militants stormed out, guns trained on the horizon, forming a protective circle around their base. The three of you sprung into action. Steve ran in with his shield high, deflecting bullets and taking out any men who stood in his way. Tony soared high above, hitting the militants with searing beams from his repulsers while yelling out witty remarks. You, lacking a shield and ability to fly, shot at the men from the safety of your tree. The fight was going your way, a hand full of militants were left standing, they were tiring and running out of ammo. Becoming complacent, you didn’t check that the dead were truly dead, you didn’t see one of the men pull himself along the ground to a grenade launcher, you didn’t see him take aim at your tree and you certainly didn’t see the grenade before it exploded just metres from where you were crouched.  
The pain was unbearable, shooting up and down your spine causing you to drift in and out of consciousness. The last thing you remember was Tony carrying you bridal style into the quinjet.  
“Please, please (Y/N),” he had whispered, “don’t leave me, please, you can’t.” You swore you saw a tear roll down his bruised cheek as your eyes fluttered closed.  
Your eyes opened slowly, blinking in the harsh white light. A familiar sterile smell burned your nostrils. You felt like you were moving in slow motion as your hands ripped the oxygen mask from your face. You grappled with the multitude of tubes and wires that were attached to your body.  
“Ease up turbo,” Tony’s deep laugh vibrated through the small room, “I’m not sure if they’re supposed to come off just yet.” He looked up casually from his seat next to you. He had dark bags under his eyes, the cuts on his face had been cleaned up and his bruises had almost completely healed. You sat up and tried to speak but all that came out was a breathy squeak, your mouth was dry and refused to co-operate. The corners of Tony’s mouth pulled into a soft smile. He poured you a glass of water and you gulped it down, water had never tasted so good, soothing your sandpaper throat.  
“Thank you,” you whispered not looking at him, “what happened? Is Steve ok?” Tony sat back in his chair and explained what happened after you were hit. Steve had taken out the militants while Tony blew the shack and their stash of weapons into next year.  
“My god (Y/N), you gave me such a scare,” Tony’s voice cracked, you looked up to see his big chocolate eyes filled with tears. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He reached out to take your hand but you snatched it away.  
“Cut the crap, Tony. If you cared about me so much you wouldn’t have kissed that reporter at the party.” You voice wavered.  
“You shouldn’t jump to conclusions, sweetheart,” you opened your mouth to protest but he continued on, “what you saw was her forcing herself onto me. You didn’t see me rejecting her advances all night because the only girl I wanted was you.” He took a deep breath, “It’s always been you damn it. Since the first day I saw you, I knew you were something special, I just never thought that you would, we’d both, you know?” He stuttered, looking at you hopefully, tracks of rogue tears staining his cheeks.  
“Oh Tone,” you brushed your thumb along his cheek and he leant into your touch, tears falling from both of your eyes now. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear, his hand coming to rest on the back of your neck. He gently pulled you closer, your noses brushing.  
“It’s always been you too, Tony” you whispered breathlessly before tentatively pressing your lips to his. Tony pulled you impossibly closer and you wound your fingers into his hair, moaning as his tongue swept across your bottom lip. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, relishing in the way you tasted. Someone cleared their throat loudly, tearing you and Tony from your blissful moment.  
“I, ah, sorry but the heart rate monitor spiked and I, um, I came to check on you but I can see that you’re fine,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, red creeping up his cheeks. “It’s about time.” He added quickly before fleeing the room.  
“Well,” Tony laughed, kissing your forehead, “We sure gave him a show.”  
“I think we’ve scarred him for life,” you say, taking Tony’s hands in yours. “But it was worth it.”  
“It sure was,” He pulled you back in for another kiss and in that moment you know that everything was going to be just fine.  
To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @iambuckyrogers <3 until next time xx


End file.
